


nothing worse

by mimimarqeuz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, some sniffley kid who wants tjeffs approval, still an asshat tho, tjeffs isnt a TOTAL asshat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimarqeuz/pseuds/mimimarqeuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Modern high school or college AU in which Jefferson is not a COMPLETE asshole. Jefferson will fight with Hamilton 24/7 about almost any topic under the sun, but when someone tries to use Ham’s ethnicity (partly Latino from his mom) against him, thinking TJeff will back them up, Jefferson RIPS into them." i get all my prompts from hamiltonprompts on tumblr tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing worse

Alexander Hamilton can't say he's ever been one to have a lot of friends. His tendency to always be right and need to argue with everything he doesn't agree with is a little off putting, to say the least.

Even with his stubborn personality, Alex has never met someone he quite despised like Thomas Jefferson.

He makes the mistake of getting into an argument with him outside the library, having collided with one of Jefferson's cronies. The man himself has witnessed the whole thing, of course, and the two waste no time in ganging up on Alex. 

“Why are you even here? Just jump back over the border where you belong.” The younger kid, a freshman Hamilton doesn't know the name of, sneers. His face full of disdain, he turns to his leader, expecting him to laugh and play along.

Silence. Thomas' face is blank, and instead of laughing and hurling another insult, he turns to his partner. “What'd you just say?” Alexander is confused. Alexander is more than confused, he's _baffled_ by the fact that Jefferson didn't laugh and agree. Sure, it's a low blow, but it's not like that's ever stopped him before.

“Did you _really_ just tell him to jump back over the border where he belongs?” The kid looks scared now, and rightfully so. Thomas looks angry, and not the snarky, cocky, arrogant anger that Alexander always sees. This is anger fueled by ignorance.

He scoffs at the speechlessness of the other kid, rolls his eyes for good measure before speaking. “Listen, you know just as well as I do that Hamilton is an annoying, yappy, asshole who happens to be latino, but you don't hear me calling him a chihuahua, do you?” 

The kid shakes his head no. 

“Exactly. Wanna know why? Because, first of all, chihuahuas are from Mexico, and I'm not an ignorant fucker like you. Hamilton isn't even fucking _Mexican_ and you told him to jump back over the border? Were you dropped on your head as child, or are you just that moronic that you assume anyone who's latino is from Mexico?”

Jefferson doesn't give him time to speak, even though he sees him open his mouth. “Listen to me. Now, because of your ignorance and stupidity, _I_ look like a racist asshole who associates with people like you. And by people like you, I mean racist assholes who don't know the difference between Mexican and Puerto Rican, and racist assholes who think making any kind of race joke is okay. I realize that you may not understand, as you are only the mayonnaise I eat on my fucking sandwiches and probably don't know the difference between dinner and raw meat, either.”

“W-what?”

“See? This is _exactly_ the type of shit I'm talking about.”

His voice is harsh, and Alexander's eyes are wide as he watches Jefferson continue. “And as if it's not bad enough you made a racist joke and thought it was okay, you didn't even have your fucking facts straight! You're an embarrassment, get out of my sight before I have to beat your ass for making your ignorant stupidity rub off on me. I already deal with him enough as it is,” He snarls, jerking a thumb towards Alex. The kid bolts off, and Tom turns back to him, lifts his chin and pats his messy hair. 

Alexander just stares after the boy, then looks back at Thomas, mouth hanging open. “Wow, look who's actually shutting up for once? I didn't know that was possible, I figured the only way people got you to shut up was by putting your mou--”

“Thanks.” Alexander cuts him off, “Good to know you're not a complete douche, Jefferson.” He looks the taller man up and down then grimaces, “Still hard to look at you though, when it looks like a baby vomited skittles all over your wardrobe. This has been fun, but my eyes are starting to hurt from all the neon.” 

He spins on his heel and speeds off, still trying to process exactly what just happened.


End file.
